The present invention relates to a printing or recording apparatus wherein recording means serially scans recording paper in the direction transverse to the intermittent feeding thereof and records on the paper.
There are many types of printing apparatus, such as an impact type including a wire dot printer and a daisy wheel printer, and a non-impact type including a thermal printer, a thermal transfer printer and an ink jet printer, which are all implemented into practice. The wire dot printer and daisy wheel printer are advantageous in its high speed of the recording, but are disadvantageous in that they produce noises.
The non-impact type is advantageous in that its produces much less noise than the impact type printer, but is disadvantageous in, that it has to use special paper so that the shelf life of the record is poor. The shelf life of the thermal transfer type is better than the thermal recording type, but the response of the recording in the thermal transfer type is relatively slower, resulting in slow recording than the thermal recording type. Further, the thermal transfer type recording is fastidious about material of the recording paper, particularly the surface roughness of the paper, and therefore, the usable paper is rather limited. The similar limitation applies to the ink jet recording type, that is, if the paper is not suitable the ink smears.
Recently, the demand for high speed recording apparatus which is not particular about the material of the paper, has increased that is, so-called high speed plain paper recording.